DE 10 2006 020 172 A1 describes a cordless screwdriver or cordless drill which has an electric drive motor in a housing, wherein the motor housing, in which the drive motor is arranged, is adjoined by a transmission housing having a transmission, via which the motor movement is transmitted to a tool. In the joining region between the motor housing and the transmission housing there is arranged a sealing element which consists of two half-rings made of thermoplastic elastomer which is molded, next to the joining region, onto the end side of the motor housing. The half-rings also have the function of damping the transmission and sealing off the transmission space from the motor space.
Located on a handle of the housing there is a switch-on element which is connected to a switch which is arranged in the housing and via which the electric drive motor is intended to be switched on and off. Such switches inside the housing are held in their position for example via elastically deformable latching lugs. In order to be able to join the housing parts together, it is necessary to provide the switch mount in the housing with play, which must not exceed a particular degree, however, since otherwise vibrations of the power tool can lead to damage to the switch or to the connection between the switch and the motor.